Ryan
"Tell you what, how'd you like to go for a ride?" '' 'Appearance: Drop dead gorgeous, Ryan could easily have been a male model. He's fairly tall, with a chiseled jaw, and to quote one of his teenage fangirls, "Have you seen him without his shirt? You can't even look directly at him." He takes a lot after his father in coloring, with dark black hair and vibrant blue eyes. He dresses pretty casually, most often seen in jeans and a plain shirt, sometimes something more sturdy for when he's exploring. He's occasionally seen with a sword strapped to his back or waist, which strikes some people as odd. '''Personality: The spirit of adventure is strong in Ryan, and he always seemed to want to be doing something fun and exciting. He enjoys exploring places he's never been, meeting new people, trying new things. While he dosen't seek out danger, he's entirely more comfortable with risk than a certain overprotective cop would like. When interacting with other people, he's warm, outgoing, and likes to have fun. He's actually a keen judge of character, his aura vision giving him insight that most people lack. Luckily, he's pretty laid back and genuinely gets along with most people he meets, though some of them are put off by his surprisingly foul mouth. Though not as promiscuous as his father, he has a strong appreciation for pretty girls and is a shameless flirt. As well as he gets along with people, he is drawn to pokemon even more. They seem to return the feeling, and he's never hesitated to try and make friends with even the most feirce of creatures. This doesn't always work out, but he can be surprisingly adept at it. People who see Ryan often think he's just a pretty face with no brain. They're not completely wrong. He's not dumb, but he's has no interest in complex problems and theories, and never really had the attention span for school. He can also be a bit of an attention whore. Growing up like he did, he's used to being in the spotlight and feels a bit lonely when there's no one to interact with. 'History:' Ryan has always lived a bit of a charmed life. He never met his father, who was a nobleman from the height of the Rosprodien Empire. While his mother would have kept that quiet, a certain loudmouth ensured that everyone was able to guess, though for completely the wrong reason. This would have drawn some gossip on its own, but it didn't help that the current Lord of the Janivera estates was both childless and likely to remain that way. His mother did everything she could to give him a normal life, despite being a single mother whose job took her away more than she'd like. She wouldn't have been able to do it without Aaron, who chipped in to help raise him those first few years. Consequently he grew up a confident and cheerful boy, though sometimes lonely. Not long after he was born, Lord Janivera approached Red and offered her Royce's sword. A couple years later he approached her again. He explained that when he died his title estates would be inherited by another noble family of higher rank and absorbed into their holdings. He wanted to keep them independent and intact, so he needed a heir. Red initially refused, but when pressed agreed to let Ryan decide when he came of age. Ryan often spent time in the summers there, getting to know the mansion and surrounding countryside. Ryan first got to know Matt when he was six, a little over a year after Red had started dating him. They were married when he was seven, and his sisters were born soon after. Though initially wary that the girls would mean his parents would have even less time to spare, he quickly adopted the role of older brother and did whatever he could to help out. He graduated high school and immediately let home to see the world, despite both his parents preference that he go to college. He was a traditional pokemon trainer in pokeAmerica for a while, battling other wandering trainers for money and taking on the league. However, after a few years he wanted to travel to explore more exotic places. Luckily he knew something who worked on *the pokemon equivalent of national geographic*, and she was able to get him a job guarding some of their expeditions. Around this time he agreed to inherit the Janivera title and estates. When he was 22, he was in Calais waiting for the next expedition to begin when he wandered into a run of the mill cafe and immediately fell head over heels with the quiet waitress who served him coffee. He married Danielle a couple of years later after a whirlwind romance, retiring from his job with the magazine. Since getting married, he seems to have settled down in Calais. He even returned to school, planning to become certified as an English teacher. He still travels in his spare time, and often returns to pokeAmerica for weeks at a time to visit his family. As of three months ago, he became a father. He took to the job instantly, and will happily jabber on for hours about his son William to anyone who is masochistic enough to listen. 'Abilities:' *'Rider': Ryan is a master rider, able to spur his mounts to perform feats they'd have trouble accomplishing alone. ... *sigh* tilde *'Aura Guardian': Capable of seeing and communicating through Auras, as well as manipulating his own for an attack. *'Ace Trainer': You don't grow up with Red without learning a few tricks. Ryan is capable of training pokemon to perform beyond their natural abilities. *'Hunter': Ryan is is skilled using his team to trap enemy pokemon. 'Team:' *'Treason'(Arcanine): Ryan's first pokemon, given to him soon after birth and raised alongside him. Friendly, but proud and demanding of attention. Earned its name from Red by howling when she'd just got Ryan to sleep when he was an infant. *'Faith'(Mantine): Ryan caught her when he was 5, on an expedition with Jackie at the beach. He sighted the pokemon while swimming and spent the entire rest of the weekend playing with her. He didn't have a pokeball, but told her he'd be back. After whining at Red for the rest of the week, she let him come back. She was waiting, earning her the name. *'Blade '(Absol): Wary, even for an Absol, Blade was first owned by Red's father, which explains the dull and unimaginative name. He was given to Ryan by his mother and grandmother when he first left home. Least likely to appear on the active team, since Ryan refused to use him while he was stronger than the rest of his team and thus often forgets he's an option. *'Daring '(Flygon): Ryan caught him as a Trapinch after being ambushed by ground types in a canyon on the way to Juane town. They've since become good friends and tends to be his top choice for mount when having to fly somewhere dangerous. *'Resolve '(Gyarados): Caught in Sienna while fishing with friends, Ryan was going to throw her back, but decided to train her on a whim so he could surprise Jackie. Despite being one of his hardest hitters, she actually a bit timid and has been known to be spooked by growling ratatta. *'Wit '(Furfrou): Wit was originally one of a pack of Furfrou that guarded a noble estate in Valence. However, when she spotted Ryan, she was so dismayed by his lack of proper guard that she took the duty herself, despite his frequent attempts to return her. He has since learned his place. Rivals with both Blade and Treason. *'Guile'(Gengar): Discovered in a haunted mansion in Karaburun, he enjoyed tricking or fighting all intruders, Ryan included. He is somewhat less malicious after spending years with Ryan, but does still cause play pranks and scare people from time to time. *'Grace '(Aurorus): Her herd was started by a paleontologist some decades back and found when Ryan's expedition stumbled across them outside of some old ruins in the far north of old Rosporden. Ryan immediately decided he wanted one of the gentle pokemon, and set about trying to charm one away. As a result, the one he ended up with was very curious, whimsical, and easily distracted. 'Relationships' *'Erin': Fond of her, and recognizes the daredevil in her. Thinks she'd be real fun to bring on an adventure when she grows up, but has trouble recognizing she already has. *'Leon': Doesn't have much in common with him besides a sense of humor, but loves him like a little brother and is happy to lose at video games with him... but can't last that long until he gets bored. *'Sarah': A cute kid, lots of fun. Acts tough, but when she does, she reminds him of a snarling Skitty: more adorable than threatening. *'Red': Ryan and Red are extremely close, having to rely on each other a lot when it was just the two of them. He admires her dedication, and understood when her duties called her away. He tells her everything, and is sure to call as often as he can. *'Matt': Ryan liked Matt even before they first met, and found it funny that a full grown man was extremely nervous to talk to him the first time Red let them speak. He considers Matt a second father and comes to him when he needs advice from someone with actual insight. *'Megan': Recognizes the echos of his mother in her, and admires her for it. They get along well, but aside from sports, their interests don't really align. *'Circe': She makes him nervous. Unlike the rest of the group, she didn't fawn all over him as a young child, leading him to be confused and wary of her odd behavior. He understands her more now, but he never really grew out of the feeling of unease. *'Aaron': As the man who instinctively stepped in to help Red with the whole single mom thing, Ryan thinks of Aaron as a surrogate father, though one that wasn't constantly around. *'Jackie': His buddy and occasional martial arts instructor. He grew really attached to her as a child, probably because she is somewhat like a child herself. Grew close to her team as well, and playfully orders them to attack her. *'Thommas': Very friendly, though don't know each other all that well. Ryan likes interacting with the farm animals and Thommas is happy to let him help. Category:Characters Category:Background